Moonlight
by Jessielynne
Summary: What if Bella saw Jacob first when she moved to Forks? Would she still be with Edward?
1. Meeting Jacob

I do not own this story or its characters, they are property of Stephenie Meyer. Of course I wish I owned them though )

Chapter One: Meeting Jacob

I knew inside that I didn't want to live in Forks; it was simply for my mother's sake. I was not looking forward to the rain and cold that I would soon have to face. I was tempted to stay in Phoenix, but every time I looked into my mother's eyes, I knew I couldn't. She has just remarried to a man named Phil, and I was keeping them apart. I wanted her to be able to be with him and be happy, even if it was at my expense.

The first night at Forks wasn't very enjoyable. I sat in bed, wishing I were at home. But, I guess this was my home now. I'd have to get used to that. The fact that I had school in two days made it even worse. Tomorrow, I would go with my dad to his friend Billy's house. He said I should remember them, but I didn't. Probably because I blocked out those weeks I had spent fishing with my dad growing up.

I opened my eyes in the morning, and was confused at first, not yet used to my new surroundings. I heard Charlie in the kitchen.

"Bella, you up yet?" He asked," We have to leave in a few. Come eat."

"Coming," I mumbled. I knew it was not going to be a good day

I rolled out of bed, putting my pink slippers on and walked to the kitchen, sitting down at our small table. Breakfast was a little awkward, with Charlie being so quiet. But I knew I could get used to it soon enough, because I was the same way.

"Were leaving in an hour, hun. Make sure you're ready to go."

"Okay dad," I said, trying to sound excited. I didn't want him to know how miserable I was.

The ride there was short, which was a good thing. I wanted to get the day over with. We arrived in La Push around lunchtime, and two people were waiting in the driveway. One was an older man in a wheelchair. I guessed that he was Charlie. The other was a boy around fifteen years old. He must be Jacob.

"Hi Charlie, Bella," Jacob exclaimed, "It's good to see you guys."

"Hey Jake!" Charlie said, "How's the car coming?"

"Oh not that great, I'm just starting. I've got a lot of work ahead of me."

I tuned their conversation out. Cars weren't exactly my favorite subject.

"Lets go inside," Billy suggested. I guessed he could tell I was bored.

Lunch was surprisingly fun. I mostly talked with Jake. He was more fun than I guessed he would be. He seemed like someone I could definitely get along with. At least now I had someone to hang out with in this boring town. After we ate, Charlie and Billy were making plans to go fishing, so Jake and I were left to talk.

"Want to go to the beach?" He asked.

"Uhmm.."

"Come on it'll be fun, I swear." He flashed a smile and his eyes lit up. I couldn't resist. I had to say yes.

"Sure," I said smiling. I knew I was probably blushing," I just have to ask Charlie."

Before I could ask, Jake got up and walked over towards our parents.

"Do you guys mind if Bella and I go to the beach for a while?"

"Go ahead! Have fun kids!" Charlie said.

"Thanks Dad," I said as we walked towards the door.

When we got to the beach, we sat on a piece of driftwood. There was something I liked about Jake. I felt like I could be myself- I wasn't afraid of doing something embarrassing that I would regret.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked.

"Uhm, nothing really."

"Tell."

"You're going to laugh," I said

"I promise I wont."

"You," I blurted out, blushing. Hopefully he didn't notice my red cheeks.

He smiled, and looked away.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Jacob and I spent most of the day at the beach, and in his garage. It was the first time I laughed in days, and hoped I could come back soon.

The sun started to set, and Jake said we should probably get back home. He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the house. We were almost there when he stopped.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too, Jake," I said smiling.

"Do you think, maybe..you know," He said, his voice trailing off.

"What?"

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

_Oh no_, I thought. He's so much younger than me. What do I say? He could never be more than a friend, though. Or could he?


	2. School

Chapter Two: School

"Uhm, well" was all I could muster up. I immediately saw his smile fade. I was very easy to read, and that isn't always a good thing. Jacob could tell that I was unsure and didn't know what to say. How could I get myself into this situation? My whole life, no one has shown interest in me. Then within days of living in Forks, I already got asked out. Not only did I get asked out, but by a fifteen year old.

"It's okay…I understand," He whispered.

"Jake, I c-"

"Just forget it."

Just then, Charlie came outside. If he came just five minutes earlier, Jacob wouldn't have gotten the chance to ask me out and I wouldn't be feeling so bad right now.

"Bella, time to go. It's getting late and you have school in the morning."

I nodded and quietly walked over to the cruiser. Before I shut the door, I knew I couldn't leave Jake like this. I would never be able to forgive myself. On the other hand, I had to be careful now and I didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"Bye Jake. Sorry" was all I could say. He glanced back at me, and nodded.

The ride home was slow. Charlie shot questions at me about the day. Did I have fun? Would I want to come back next weekend? Would I call Jake this week? I couldn't even answer. I said yes, so that Charlie would leave me alone, and continued to gaze out the window, thinking about school.

It was late by the time I got home, so I figured I would just go to bed. It would save me from Charlie's interrogating.

I walked down the hall and into my room, grabbing my pj's as I passed by my bed. I pulled on the holy t-shirt and sweatpants. I still needed to brush my teeth, so I sprinted down the hall, evading Charlie. Running into our small bathroom, I shut the door and looked in the mirror. Tomorrow would be rough. No one would want to hang out with someone like me. I was so boring- nothing about me was interesting or unique. My pale skin stood out in the light- a bit embarrassing since I'm from Arizona. I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth, now turning away from the mirror.

As curled up in bed that night, I thought about Jacob. I wished I could see him again, but I knew it would be awkward. Still, what was he thinking about this second?

—Jacob's POV—

I sat in bed that night, wondering why Bella had said no. I had an amazing time hanging out with her, and I thought she had fun too. I shouldn't have asked her. How stupid could I be? She's so pretty; she probably has a boyfriend back in Arizona. I probably ruined our potential friendship, too. I knew she wouldn't want to see me again. If she did, it would be awkward. I wonder what she's thinking about right now.

—Bella's POV—

Charlie woke me up that morning, probably to make sure I wasn't going to bail on my first day. I groaned and rolled out of bed, obviously not looking forward to it. My clothes were laid on the desk chair, saving myself from having to pick them out in the morning. I grabbed my jeans, pulling them on quickly, so I wouldn't freeze. It was so cold in Forks, and I was used to the heat. I glanced outside, seeing the pouring rain, and grabbed my raincoat, knowing that I would get soaked.

Charlie was already in the kitchen when I went downstairs. He glanced up as I walked through the door.

"Hey Bella," he said as he grabbed his police gear of the hook.

"Hi Dad"

I grabbed a bowl from our yellow cabinets and made myself a bowl of cereal. I ate slowly, and shrugged on my raincoat as I took the last spoonful.

The ride was surprisingly fast. Forks is such a small town, the school was close to home. I parked near the office, so that I wouldn't get drenched. The secretary helped me with my schedule and I went off to class.

My first day went well, up until Biology. During the day, I met people such as Eric, Mike, and Jess. They seemed nice enough, so I wasn't prepared for my next class. I sat down at our lab table, next to the most gorgeous boy on the face of the planet. I looked over, about to say hi, when I saw him facing away, his hands in grasping the edge of the table. I quickly looked away and focused on Mr. Banner's lecture. The hour went by painstakingly slow, and after the bell rang, I noticed Edward rush out of the room, faster than I thought was humanly possibly. Confused, I stood there staring off at him until Mike came over.

"Wow, that was a little strange," he managed to say.

"Yeah. Weird"

I still had gym left, which wasn't going to be fun. I was horrible at sports. To make it worse, I knew I would be thinking about Edward the entire period. What was up with him?


End file.
